Modern-day interfaces often contain backend functions with varying throughput capabilities. For example, a backend Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 interface function does not have the same throughput capability as a Double Data Rate Random Access Memory 4 (DDR 4) interface. And, clock signals routed to the backend functions are occasionally operated at reduced frequencies to reduce power consumption causing their data transfer rates to change. Often, the backend functions share an external interface, such as a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) interface. The external interface may also vary depending on the configuration. For example, a x16 PCIe link that is capable of operating at 8.0 Giga Transfers per second (GT/s) may be changeably configured to operate at link widths of x12, x8, x4, x2, or x1 at speeds of 8 GT/s, 5 GT/s, or 2.5 GT/s, so as to reduce power consumption, to work around a degraded channel, etc.